call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Five-Seven
Die FN Five-Seven ist eine halbautomatische Pistole, die in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 und Call of Duty: Black Ops II erscheint. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampagne Die Five-Seven erscheint in Turbulenzen, wo sie von den FSO-Agenten benutzt wird, bevor das Flugzeug abstürzt, thumb|Die Five-Seven in Modern Warfare 3außerdem verwendet Makarov eine, während er Agent Harkov gegenübertritt. Während man am Ende von Verbrannte Erde eine Tür eintritt, benutzt Frost die Five-Seven aus Sandman's Halterung, um zwei Soldaten des Inneren Kreises zu eliminieren. Multiplayer Die Five-Seven wird mit Level 58 freigeschaltet. Sie hat den niedrigsten Schaden aller Pistolen im Spiel, tötet im Nahkampf aber dennoch mit drei Treffern, wie die USP .45 und die P99, außerdem hat sie weniger Rückstoß als diese beiden. Sie hat die größte Magazinkapazität von allen Pistolen (16 standardmäßig, 24 mit Magazinerweiterung) und beim Nachladen schlüpft das Magazin beinahe sofort in die Waffe, besonders Akimbo, weshalb das Nachladen mit Fingerfertigkeit sich in nicht mal einer Sekunde erledigt hat. Die Five-Seven hat eine Feuerbegrenzung von 1000 Schüssen pro Minute und ist damit hinter der P99. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kampagne Nachdem der Spieler die Five-Seven freigeschaltet hat, kann er sie vor jeder Mission in die Starterklasse einfügen. thumb|Die Five-Seven in Black Ops IIDiese Pistole wird von Farid benutzt, als Menendez ihm befiehlt, damit Mike Harper zu töten. Entweder führt er diesen Befehl aus oder versucht damit, Menendez umzubringen, was scheitert. Wenn Harper getötet wird, trägt Farid später in Odysseus seine Five-Seven und tötet DeFalco damit (falls dieser anwesend ist). Multiplayer Im Multiplayer von Black Ops II ist die Five-Seven die erste Pistole, die man benutzen kann, weil sie von Anfang an freigeschaltet ist. Sie macht viel Schaden aus der Nähe, hat das größte Magazin von allen Pistolen und sehr geringen Rückstoß, außerdem eine höhere Feuerrate als ihr Konkurrent, die Tac-45. Das Potential liegt bei 2 Treffern zum Töten, doch sobald man sich genau 2.54 Meter vom Gegner entfernt, benötigt die Five-Seven schon vier Treffer. Der lange Lauf ist daher zwar keine schlechte, aber auch keine unbedingt notwendige Entscheidung. Der Schalldämpfer ist da schon eher eine Überlegung wert, denn im Gegensatz zu früheren Titeln wird die Reichweite nicht so beschränkt durch diesen Aufsatz und die Reichweite, aus der man drei Treffer zum Töten benötigt, ist sowieso recht weit. Durch das Reflexvisier wird die Five-Seven zu einer nützlichen Unterstützung für jemanden, der als Primärwaffe mit einer Schrotflinte spielt. Dank dem hohen Schaden und der enormen Magazingröße ist Akimbo durchaus lohnenswert, weil man viele Gegner ausschalten kann, bevor man nachladen muss. Der einzige Nachteil an diesem Aufsatz ist die unfassbare Ungenauigkeit außerhalb des Nahkampfes. Durch einen Patch wurde die 2-Treffer-Reichweite der Five-Seven mittlerweile auf 7.62 Meter erhöht. Überlebenskampf Die Five-Seven ist sowohl einzeln als auch Akimbo für 950 Punkte an der mysteriösen Kiste erhältlich. Die Akimbo-Version erscheint in Mob of the Dead, jedoch nicht die einzelne Pistole. In Origins kann man die Five-Seven für 1100 Punkte an der Wand kaufen, die Doppelhändige Pistole bleibt in der mysteriösen Kiste. Die einzelne Pistole hat ein Magazin von 20 Kugeln, Akimbo haben beide Pistolen bloß 15 Kugeln. Während der Name der gepunchten Pistole Ultra lautet, heißen beide gepunchten Pistolen zusammen Ultra & Brutal. Sowohl die Akimbo-Version als auch die einzelhändige Pistole haben einen wahnsinnigen Munitionsvorrat, wodurch sie an Wert gewinnen. Der Rückstoß ist gering und vom Schaden her können sie mit den meisten Sturmgewehren mithalten, wenn es um Schaden pro Kugel geht. Die Feuerrate liegt etwas über der der Starterpistole, wodurch man natürlich auch mit Doppelfeuer-Malzbier mehr Schaden erreichen kann. Man kann die Five-Seven als geistigen Nachfolger der CZ75 sehen, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass die gepunchte CZ75 damals vollautomatisch war, eine Funktion, die der Ultra fehlt. Durch Ultra & Brutal wird man schneller und kann schneller messern, außerdem ist die Feuerkraft verstärkt, weshalb man die beiden Pistolen locker bis Runde 15 als Primärwaffen verwenden kann. Infos Modern Warfare 3 *Während dem Abschnitt in Turbulenzen, in dem die Schwerkraft ausfällt, hat die Five-Seven eine andere Nachladeanimation. Das Magazin fliegt einfach weg, der Spieler nimmt es also gar nicht selbst raus. *Wenn man die Five-Seven Akimbo benutzt, klingt die linke Waffe wie die USP .45. Das gleiche passiert auch bei der P99. *Akimbo erhöht sich die Reservemunition nicht, das heißt, man hat nur ein Magazin in Reserve. Das gilt auch für die P99, die USP .45 und die Desert Eagle. *In der First-Person-Ansicht hält man die Waffe mit einer Hand, während es für alle anderen so aussieht, als würde man die Pistole wie ein Gewehr halten. Das gilt auch für die P99, die MP412 und die G18. *Wenn man die Waffe in Turbulenzen während dem Ausfall der Schwerkraft fallen lässt und wieder aufhebt, nachdem die Schwerkraft zurückgekommen ist, benutzt man für den Rest der Mission die Variante der Five-Seven, die benutzt wurde, als die Schwerkraft weg war (der Charakter hält die Pistole schief und Magazine fliegen einfach weg). Black Ops II *Die Nachladeanimation sieht eigentlich genau aus wie die der ASP aus Call of Duty: Black Ops, doch mit dem Aufsatz Schnelles Magazin verwandelt sie sich in eine verschnellerte Animation der KAP-40. *Akimbo hat jede Five-Seven ein anderes Feuergeräusch und macht auch andere Klickgeräusche, wenn die Waffen leer sind. *Die Five-Seven ist DeFalco's Lieblingswaffe. *Benutzt man die Goldtarnung, ist das erste Magazin gold, doch schiebt man ein neues Magazin ein, so ist dieses schwarz. *Selbst wenn die Waffe nachgeladen wird, weil das Magazin restlos leer ist, schmeißt der Charakter ein scheinbar volles Magazin weg. *Russman benutzt doppelhändige Five-Sevens in der Cutszene von Die Rise. *Embleme werden spiegelverkehrt auf der Five-Seven platziert. *Die Makarov aus Black Ops II ist eine neugestaltete Five-Seven, mit der gleichen Nachladeanimation, dem selben Feuergeräusch und der selben First-Person-Ansicht, nur die Statistiken wurden etwas angepasst. *Alle Charaktere, die die Five-Seven an der mysteriösen Kiste ziehen, freuen sich und machen ein positives Kommentar. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Pistolen